convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanami Yasuri
Nanami Yasuri is a supporting character from the light novel and anime series [[wikipedia:Katanagatari|'Katanagatari']]. She made her debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI%3A_Fusion Fusion]. Canon Nanami, hailing from the Katanagatari series, is the older sister of the story's protagonist, Shichika Yasuri, and daughter of an exiled war hero. Despite her brother being the head of the family, she is said to be stronger than him in many ways, even though she is perpetually somewhat sickly. She plays a supporting role, mainly appearing when the sinister Maniwa Corps attacks her home island, and comes into possession of a Deviant Blade that Shichika was on a journey to acquire. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Nanami's exact whereabouts were before the events of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI%3A_Fusion Fusion], but it can be said that in her canon's context, the events of Katanagatari have either not happened yet or is just beginning. Plot Involvement Fusion She had a decent amount of involvement within ''Fusion'', interacting mostly, but not too closely, with other participants of the Fuse tour, such as Cole MacGrath, Pietro Maximoff, Patchouli Knowledge, and a handful of others. During the event's trials, she spent most of her time voting the Prophet and other facetious choices to provoke him. Traversing Aether It's unknown what exactly happened to Nanami between the two events, but it's possible she was hiding out from Cole MacGrath. An unconscious Nanami appeared in Cole's possession as he confronted the survivors of the event. It's revealed by Cole that he had been asked to deal with Nanami for her continued provocation of the Prophet and that he had been admittedly lazy in carrying out the favor. As Umbrella and the Aether researchers had been seeking to take his sample of the Crossed-T-Virus that he received during the Fuse tour, Cole decided deal with all his affairs together. Having kidnapped Nanami and trashed the Aether Facility, Cole infected her with the Crossed-T-Virus to rid himself of the substance. Cole then left, stating that he would observe the survivor's fight against Nanami, who had quickly transformed into an enraged mutant. With their limited abilities and resources, the survivors found that Nanami was easily stronger than they were. With no other choice, the group set off a gas explosion that consumed Nanami and presumably killed her. However, Nanami returned in the event's climax having recovered from the explosion in an attempt to kill the remaining survivors before they escaped the facility. She presumably died when the facility liquidated its inhabitants. Epilogue(s) Fusion It is unknown of what became of Nanami in the end, as she never seemed to receive a proper epilogue. She mysteriously disappeared in the climax, as seen here. Character Relationships * Shichika Yasuri - The protagonist of Katanagatari. Nanami is Shichika's older sister, and initially unbeknownst to him, a wielder of one of the Deviant Blades. In canon, he is forced to kill her when her bloodlust takes over, though she secretly lives on, resurrected by the power of Fuse, leading her to appear in an event. They never interact with each other in the Convergence Series, and Shichika goes on believing that he was the sole party responsible for her death. This incarnation of Nanami is specifically from the same world as the Alpha incarnation of Shichika. Trivia * For some reason, she has an inherent dislike for Touma Kamijou. * In the second Award Show, Nanami had won the award for Best Female Character of Fusion. Category: Characters Category: Fusion Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Traversing Aether